Mixed Emotions
by superman's child
Summary: Superman struggles with his emotions about his son and Lois From Superman's, Jason's,Lois',and Richard's POV Post Superman Returns Ch.3 up now
1. Chapter 1

Flying over Lois and Richard's house, Superman used his x-ray vision to look in on Jason…his son, Jason. He could still hear Lois' voice in his ear as he lay dead to the world in the hospital bed.

FLASHBACK

"Jason…is _your_ son. Not Richard's. If you can hear me, come back, don't leave him or me…." Her voice had trailed off and she looked back at Jason, then she pulled away from him, calling to Jason she moved to leave the room. Jason pulled back a little looking at Superman laying in the bed. Pulling away from his mother he run to the bedside, jumped up and kissed his father's cheek, then ran back quickly to his mother.

A kiss from his son was more than any medicine, he woke up and left knowing he had a job to do, not only as Superman, but as a father to his son. And now as he floated lazily over his son's room watching him playing his room, he smiled amused to himself. Jason had no idea that he –Superman: alias, Clark Kent, was his actually father, but he was sure that would soon know as his powers developed more, and then Lois would have to tell him. Hearing screams from the city with his super hearing pulled Superman from his thoughts, he then flew off to help some innocent person from being victim to yet another crime in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason turned and looked out his window in time to see a blue and red blur speed back towards the city. He stared at where Superman had been for a few minutes and wondered why he had been near his wonder, and then he turned toward his mother as she walked into his room.

"Jason, why aren't you in bed yet, little man," asked his mother, Lois Lane, teasingly. Only she and Superman now, knew the truth of her son's parentage. She hated keeping things like this from Richard, but what was she to do? Walk up to him and say, "Oh, yeah, by the way…Jason isn't your son. He's Superman's son." She knew she couldn't, not now at least. She bent down and scooped up Jason in her arms and carried him to his bed, where she sat on the edge looking at her son and brushing his hair out of his face.

Jason looked up at his mother and wondered why she looked so sad. He could tell that something was bothering her, so being the curious child he was he asked. "Mommy…what's wrong? Why do you look sad?"

Lois, pulled from her tangled thoughts of Jason, Superman, and Richard, looked at her son, and smiled, replying, "Nothing…I'm fine, but I'm sad because you're growing up too fast!" With this, she mused his hair and kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight honey. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning," then she turned to leave.

Jason, had another question though. "Mommy! Is Daddy coming to say goodnight too?"

Lois slowly turned as she thought about this. His _real _father was probably off fighting crime in the city somewhere. Instinctively she smiled and said, "Yes, he'll be here in a minute, " and in actual reality she knew Superman could if Jason ever needed him. That was just him, Superman, the man of steel, the speeding bullet, ect, ect, ect…the list went on and on and on, but hiding her emotions so Jason wouldn't see, she turned and walked out.

Jason couldn't figure why his mother was sad, but for some strange reason he could almost, _feel_ the sadness. But he turned over and waited for his dad to come.

Richard took one look Lois and knew something was wrong, but she did not come to him, she just went to that back room to her computer, and soon he heard the familiar sound of typing, so he knew he should go see if Jason was asleep. He got up from his chair and walked to Jason's room, and quietly opened the door. He smiled as the boy he thought was his, smiled sleepily at him. He came over and kissed Jason's head. "Goodnight, J." He pulled the covers up to Jason's neck, and got up, and walked out, shutting the door slightly behind him.

Jason soon drifted off to sleep. He dreamed he was with Superman…flying high in the big blue sky.

Superman flew back toward the house of his son. He liked watching Jason sleep, it was the only time he could just watch him. He wanted to be apart of his son's life, but knew that when he found out he had powers, and to know that his birth father was really Superman, Kal-El, not even from earth. This would be too much for just a boy. He would have to wait, until Jason was ready before telling him. Flying through the open window into Jason's room. He kneeled beside the bed, and smiled...the boy even looked like him. Messy dark hair, big blue eyes, fair skinned…not at all like Richard. He gently smoothed Jason's hair and kissed his forhead. He knew it would be difficult when he did actually find out. But it was something he, Jason, and Lois would have t work out. "And now…on to Lois, " he thought, as he got up quietly, and floated up out the window. He flew around towards the other end of the house and there he saw Lois, typing away of course on the newest story for the Daily Planet. He smiled to himself, he knew he;d probably hear about this story tomorrow while at work. He looked closer and saw she had put her head in her hands and when she looked back up she had tears in her eyes. He looked to make sure that Richard was in his own little world, watching t.v of course, then he went and stood in front of the window in front of Lois. The window right behind her computer, he stood there silent as he waited for her to look up and see him. After about 5 minutes she did she looked up.

Lois was upset, she didn't know how she'd ever tell Jason, or Richard about how Jason's birth father was Superman. She had begun to cry over her loss for contril over this, and the reactions she would get. But she composed herself, and looked back up and there in front of her was Superman. She must've looked funny gawking at him like sh did, because he smiled, and shook his head. She quickly looked back and saw Richard was deeply involved in something on t.v, so she walked outside to speak to the man, she never quit loving. "What are you doing here," she asked asshe crossed the lawn of the backyard. She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, but knowing that she was supposedly "Richard's" she couldn't. So she just stood there awkwardly as he looked at her.\

"Well, I came to see you Miss Lane, and my son, is that a problem, " He asked causally, as if talking about how cold the night was. "It seems since that he is my son I should see him sometimes, even if he doesn't know yet, which reminds me…have you told anyone else yet?" Her eyes gave her away before she answered, "No, " and he knew that it was just between them. He loved her, he had never stopped and now, he almost wished that he hadn't ledt to go find out about his past. If he hadn't left she would be stuck in this, and maybe, just maybe they could've been happy now. He reached out to her, and then dropped his arm, but not before she caught it, and held on tight to it. His stepped closer, and hung his head to look her in the eyes. "Lois…I'm-" he had started to say, "I'm sorry about all of this, bu she had put a finger to his lips to stop him.

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing! He was apologizing for Jason! She had stopped him and now stood there looking into his deep, beautiful, blue eyes. "Don't…apologize for him. He is a blessing. We will work this out. Jason id a good boy, he always did remind me of you, I just never thought that he was your's…" her voice trailed off, and her hand slipped away from his mouth, as her mind wondered back to Jason sleeping in bed now.

Superman suddenly looked up towards the house, he saw that Richard had stirred and was moving. He looked back at Lois, and pulled her into a quick, tight hug, then released her, and said quietly, "I know things will work out Lois. I trust you. I hope you trust me as well," and with that he turned to go.

Lois, stunned from his sudden embrace, she quickly recovered and said, "You should know I do." And before she realized what she was about to say, she said, "I still love you." Tears formed in her eyes again.

Superman stopped in mid-air, and turned slowly, he gazed into her tear filled eyes, and said, "I'm still in love with you as well Lois," then he turned and flew off just as Richard walked out the door to find Lois.

Richard shivered as the wind hit him, and he saw Lois staring into the sky. He walked over to her and saw tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her nad asked softly, "What's wrong Lois?"

Lois turned an looked at him hardly aware that she still had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away smiling slightly, "Sorry, the wind you know…started burning my eyes. Nothing's wrong I was just thinking…that's all." Then she walked away leaving Richard standing there by himself.

Richard was stunned that she had pulled away from him, but even more stunned that she hadn't told him what was bothering her.That was unlike Lois, usually she told him everything. Now curious, and a bit hurt he turned and walked slowly in the house behind her. Now he was sure she was hiding something, but how to get it out was another matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark Kent was looking around the busy newsroom as people ran in different direction. He stood up and started walking towards Lois' desk to hand in his part of the story, when she ran smack into him. He looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry Lois."

Lois Lane looked up into Clark's eyes. "Not a problem Clark. Hey did you get that other half of the story I need?" She was becoming very stressed out. She looked down and saw Jason following her. "Um…hey Clark…can I ask you to watch Jason while I go talk to Perry please?"

Clark looked down at Jason, then back at Lois. "Oh, yeah…sure." He looked down at Jason who was smiling at him now. He smiled back at the young boy. HNe handed the papers to Lois the guided Jason back to his desk, where Jason told him all his favorites, the asked Clark what he liked to do. Clark opened his mouth to tell him, whe Lois came walking up behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder and the Man of Steel himself almost trembled at her touch.

Lois was not in a good mood, after hearing Perry scream at her she walked away to find Jason, but decided that she would leave him with Clark a little longer so she could go and breathe for a while. She smiled as she saw Jason sitting on Clarke's desk talking to him. She put a hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "Clark, do you think you can watch him a little longer? I need a breather." Jason looked happy that he was going to stay with his new found friend a little longer, and Clark smiled back at her. "Of course.

His reply had been happy, but he really wished he could called Jason his son. Or at least tell him. Jason said he wanted to grow up to be superman. Clark smiled and asked him why. Jason had said, "Because he saved me, mommy and dad, and my mommy saved him." Clark remembered how they'd pulled him out the water and gotten the Krytonite out of him. He'd felt so weak. He thought that maybe he'd go see Jason tonight. "hey Jason…did you know that I know Superman?" The little boy's shocked face told him that he didn't. "Yeah, I do, would you like it if I told Superman to come vist you sometimes?" Jason's face lit up in excitement. "Oh yes!" Jason had almost fallen off the desk. Clark caught him and set him back up on the top of it. "Whoa…be careful!" He smiled at Jason's enthusiasm. "Yeah, I'll tell him to come see you." He looked up and saw Lois and Richard coming towards him talking. HE tuned in briefly to what they were saying. "Lois…what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since the whole thing with Superman happened."

"Richard, not now. I don't want to talk about this.

What the hell is that-"

"Jason…time to go honey. Tell Clark goodbye. " Clrk could tell Lois was forcing a smile. "Thank you so much for watching him Clark. I owe you one."

Lois had seen Richard coming and she could tell something was on his mind. He cam e up to her and said, "I need to talk to you." Then she knew something was up.

Richard had been looking for Lois. He wanted to talk to her while still had everything on his mind. He went looking for her and was told Lois was in a meeting with Perry and Jason was with Clark. He waited until he saw Lois leave Perry's office tyen he followed her outside and there he confronted her about how she'd been acting. "Lois…are you keeping something from me?"

Lois did not want this conversation now so ashe madder that clear but Richard was persisting her . She went to get Jason and decided to leave Richzrd there, but he followed sher anyway. "I am not talkig about this here, and I don't think I wan to talk about it anywhere else either!" With that she left got herself and Jason into a cab and went home.

She fought back tears ion the cab ride. She had to figure out something.


End file.
